


First Kiss

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [33]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al's question has an interesting answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All hale Arakawa!

X X X

The day was warm, perfect weather, not so hot as to be extreme, a light breeze blowing away from the sheep. And Alphonse lay with his head in Winry’s lap, eyes closed against the brilliance of the sun. He’d followed her out of the house when she’d announced she needed a break from being cooped up inside, working on automail. Alphonse thought Brother would offer to accompany her, but he’d been on the telephone, waving them off and saying (rudely, Alphonse thought) he’d catch up with them later.

Winry didn’t mind Alphonse using her thigh for a pillow. Her fingers threaded through his hair, her eyes soft though her expression was far away. There was a new raspberry mark, barely visible past the collar of her shirt, that let Alphonse know Brother and she had sneaked away, sometime after supper. He didn’t doubt Brother sported a matching mark though he didn’t want to know where it might be hiding.

“Winry, can I ask you something?” He spoke in his most innocent voice, giving her his most guileless gaze. At her nod, Alphonse asked, “Who gave you your first real kiss?”

He figured she’d sputter, possibly cuff him hard. Instead, Winry gave his hair a little tug, snorting in annoyance. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because I want to know if Brother was any good or not.”

Her eyes narrowed. “He was a fast learner.”

Alphonse sat up abruptly. “Are you saying Brother wasn’t your first real kiss? Is it someone I know?”

Now Winry flushed. “Al.”

“It is!” Alphonse mentally ran through the local boys, discarding that idea, and moving on to Rush Valley. He didn’t know anyone there besides Paninya, and while it made a pretty image (he might have to return to sometime, when Winry wasn’t sitting right there next to him), he doubted it. That left -

 _“Ling?!”_

Winry groaned, hiding her face, giving Alphonse his answer. Mostly.

He lay his hands on her shoulders, waiting until she raised her head. “Winry, was he any good?”

The next thing he knew, Alphonse was flat on his back, staring up at the sky, two spiraling Brothers standing over him, half of an eaten apple in his hands. “Dunno what you did to piss her off,” he said, “but you sure did a good job of it.”

X X X


End file.
